The Assassin
by Skaties
Summary: Aang's life has never been better. He's engaged to Katara, the Gaang is together, everyone seems happy. But one day a mysterious woman shows up for work one day at the tea shop. She looks like she's hiding something, but no one knows what. Kataang
1. The Mysterious Woman

Author's Notes

Hey fellow webites of the www.! This is my first story so please, dont kill me =.= tell me if you like it!

He didn't know what had happened. The day had started out perfect, like every day had been since the day he proposed to Katara. But this afternoon was a little out of place. When they showed up at Iroh's tea shop, they noticed someone new working there. She looked troubled and waited the tables with a sad, distant expression, like something bad had happened in her life. Aang was good with things like this, but when he mentioned it to the rest of the Gaang they all just assumed that she was a bit nervous because it sounded like this was her first day on the job. Aang just sighed and agreed that that was probably it, but he didn't like seeing people so depressed. He almost got up to ask her what was wrong when he realized that that would look a little too friendly and he didn't want Katara assuming that he didn't like her anymore. He put his arm around Katara, who happened to be sitting next to him, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He relaxed and tried to forget about the mysterious woman, but the look she had never left his mind.

~

It was dark when they packed up for the night. The new girl hadnt given out any information about herself and it seemed unlikely that she would. Zuko hated that he didnt know who this person has; it made him uneasy. He watched her suspiciously while she cleared the last couple of tables, the same destressed look on her face. Zuko put his chin down on the table unable to look away. The mysterious girl looked up from her table and over at Zuko, who didnt move. She glared at him for a moment, then finished washing the last table. She threw the rag in the bucket, dropped it in the closet, grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Zuko ran outside just before she left the block. He raced to catch up to her, The clouds hanging high in the dark sky. The sky gave out a huge bang and with that it started to rain. She stopped and turned around, Zuko just a few paces back.  
"What do you want?!" She yelled at him.  
"Can you at least tell me your name?" He regained his composure, water streaking his face.  
"No." She uttered, emotionless. She pulled up her coat and ran off, leaving Zuko wet, cold, and with too many questions.

DRAMATIC END! :D C&C PLease! 


	2. Fluffy stuff make viewer happy!

OKay so this chappie is gonna be a lot longer. So hold on tight and READ, MAN, READ!

A dark figure hidden in the shadows. A man asleep in his overly comfortable bed, snoring. A blood-curtling scream in the night and then, complete silence. A woman slinks out of the house, her eyes a liquid silver, it was the mysterous girl.

Aang wakes up in the middle of the night and walks into the hall. He leans againest the door, listening for anything unusual. The light snoring of his friends calm him from his horrible dream. The crickets played a midnight tune that always seemed to lull Aang to sleep, but the mystery girl's face was there everytime he closed his eyes. Katara wondered out of her room as well, waken by the noise. Aang slid to the floor, not noticing Katara's presence. She sits beside him, wrapping her arms, as best she could, around his shoulders.

"What happened?" She whispers gently into his ear. He looks at her, unable to talk, afraid to cry. She rubs his back, concern etched into her eyes. She always hated seeing the mighty avatar reduced to a little boy again and now was no exception. It frayed her nerves, making everything seem worse. He starts talking, looking away from her, hoping she wont notice the tears.  
"I had a dream..." He answered simply.

~

The next morning, Toph woke up and wondered into the hall. She stopped in between Aang and Katara's rooms and noticed something, Katara wasnt in her room. She walked into the kitchen, but there was no Katara. She ran into Aang's room.

"I CANT FIND KAT-!" She stopped as she realized how many people were in front of her, not one but two... in the bed. She blushed 10 shades of red and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Toph rounded the corner and broke down into laughter, hoping that they had their clothes on. Oh please God let them have clothes on. Her laughter subsided as she realized that someone was coming down the hall. She reconized the vibes, it was Sokka.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" He sounded more curious then mad. Toph blushed even darker.

"Oh nothing of your concern..." She didnt tell him, he'd probably blow up or something. Sokka sat down next to her and sighed.

"I keep having these dreams... dreams of Suki..." He muttered only loud enough for her to hear. Suki was a touchy subject for Sokka, she had died two years before and he could never forgive himself for it. In Sokka's eyes, it was his own fault. Toph just sat queitly, waiting for him to continue.

"It was the day she, she died and..." He was cut off as tears welled up in his eyes. Toph hugged him, hoping thet it would bring some comfort. Sokka continued "I couldnt save her." She could barely hear him, even with her too powerful ears. The sobs were wracking his body, shaking both him and Toph. She hated seeing him like this. Sokka was supposed to be the funny, boomerang guy, not what was next to her right now crying his eyes out. Who was he now? A man who needed a friends help. Toph just held him closer at this thought. Sokka thought he was being a cry-baby, but he couldnt even think about letting go now without flinching, making the tears overflow again. Toph felt her shoulder get wet and wished she could make his concerns, his dreams go away. Her wet shoulder caught a breeze and she shivered, making him let go.

"Im sorry, Toph, but I got to go." He got up and was out the door faster than then she could say 'wait'.

I made the moments sort of the same to show how Tokka is just as possible as Kataang! and Ok... so it wasnt the longest but... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK D: Hope this didnt take too long, and next time it'll be longer, I promise to the person that stands before this story! Peace out! ~ Skaties (P.S. R&R plz) 


End file.
